Zombie
by Kar-zid
Summary: A teen finds that something has happened to his once calm town. Now instead of serving beef and salad they serve humans and brains. The teen and the last few survivors have to escape the horror of the zombies, and the land gets darker as they escape.
1. Chapter 1

ZOMBIE

Chapter 1

Let The Bloodshed Begin!

Last Resort blared through the stereo inside my room. I was lying on my back staring at my TV where The Grudge was playing; a Stephen King book lay next to me. My parents were mostly away at their jobs or away in other places for business, so I was left home alone a lot. I was one of those people who loved the horror genre and loved excitement in my life.

It was Sunday, and tomorrow I had to go to school, boring old school. Outside I heard the screech of tires coming to an abrupt stop, so I just turned my movie up louder, it was up to the part where the main character is looking at the security camera and the shadow rises out of the ground.

What I didn't see outside was a car screeching to a stop next to the cemetery, which was conveniently positioned right next to my house.

A man, black skin, around 5 foot 11, got out of the car and walked silently into the cemetery.

He weaved through the gravestones, finally coming to rest at a small gravestone near my house. Inscribed on the gravestone was _Petey Williams, gunned down April 3__rd__ 2007._

The man said quietly "Rest in peace bro."

Just then he heard a long moan that chilled his blood from the other side of the cemetery. Over there was a pale man staggering along.

"Hey, buddy, you alright?" the black man called out. His only answer was another moan.

The black man walked up to this newcomer and asked again, "Are you alright?"

The pale man leapt forward and bit into the black man, and only then did he notice the scars and bruises all over the man's body and the man's completely glazed over eyes.

He screamed but it was too late, the teeth were already down into his flesh.

I heard the scream, but turned my movie even louder. After about 5 minutes I heard moans and a scratching sound coming from my window. I got up and pulled back the curtains. There pressed up against the window were several people with deathly pale skin. I had seen enough movies to now what they were, especially as Halloween was still a few months away.

I stared at the ceiling and said, "Finally, something interesting!"

I ran downstairs into the kitchen and grabbed 2 knives; I put them into my pocket. Then I knelt down and looked in the bottom draw, where there was normally my dad's gun.

Today though, it wasn't there.

"Damn it!" I cursed under my breath. There was still a lighter in there though, so I grabbed that.

I ran out the door pulling a knife out of my pocket along the way. The knife was long and gleaming.

A zombie leapt at me as soon as I was outside, so I dug the knife into his forehead. The zombie collapsed at my feet still writhing.

I jumped his body and ran down the road, several adult zombies on my heels.

"Screw you!" I yelled and threw the knife over my shoulder. Amazingly it found its mark in one of the zombies' temples.

I laughed out loud, but it was choked out when a five year old from down the road jumped at me, she had a large bite wound in her neck.

I managed to kick her in the stomach and run down another street. At the end of this street was the local mall, it was two stories tall and probably the biggest building in this whole town. It had pretty much everything, clothes, food, sporting goods, but more importantly safety and weapons.

I ran through the car park with a few more following zombies starting to trail behind.

I ran to the door and kicked it, sending it flying open. I turned around and slammed the doors shut and turned the key that was always kept in the lock, and security had glued it there so it would still open the door but kids couldn't steal it.

The zombies pounded on the doors, but these doors were some type of hardened glass and not even someone hammering their fists into it for hours straight could breach it.

I stuck my tongue out at them. A hand suddenly grabbed me from behind and forced me into a wall. A knife flew up to my throat.

"Have you been bitten?" the woman who had grabbed me asked.

"Huh?" I asked, a bit scared.

"Have you been bitten?" the woman repeated, a bit more harshly.

"No!" I said.

She let me go roughly and retracted the knife. "There are five people here that haven't been bitten, the rest of the people who were in here made a break for it. We stayed for safety."

As she talked four other people appeared from places around the mall.

I looked around for a minute then walked slowly over to the gun shop. I grabbed a handgun down and a holster. I wore the holster and stored the gun in it. Then I swung down a rifle and hung it over my shoulder.

"What are you doing?" a short man wearing glasses asked me.

"Stocking up, we can't stay here forever. They'll find a way in. We'll be safe here for a while but that won't last forever. Now I know it's scary, but sooner or later we have to go out there" I answered.

"I agree, and I plan on getting out of here as soon as those zombies get in. Cause if they get in they will trap us in here, the whole town is probably zombies now so we can't exactly fight them all off!" a teenage girl explained. She had brilliant blue eyes and black hair that hung down to her shoulder blades.

"Exactly what I was trying to say, what's your name?"

"Suzie, I was shopping here with a friend when this all started and she freaked out. I tried to calm her down but she went running, right out the door and into the arms of my neighbour. He was a zombie."

"I'm sorry to hear that" I said.

"I'm John, and when the time comes I'm getting out of here too, if you'll allow me to come" a man said.

"Sure, anyone who wants to come can."

"You're all crazy! If you even step a foot out there you'll be killed!" the woman who had put he knife to my throat yelled at us.

"Tell us two things, the first is, what's your name?" John asked.

"Regina."

"The second is what do you plan on doing when the zombies break in?"

Regina just stood there for a moment not saying anything, then I turned around and walked towards a camping goods store, Suzie close behind.

I grabbed 3 big camping bags from one of the walls in the store and threw one to Suzie. We then walked down into a random food store and fitted as much food as we could into 2 of the bags.

The other bag I filled with whatever weapons I could find, which turned out to be lots of guns, 2 butcher's knives and a wooden baseball bat.

As Suzie and I were walking back to where everyone else was I heard a bang from inside a nearby McDonalds.

I slowly walked over to the store with my rifle in my hands. Suzie stayed behind but watched me walk into the store. I walked slowly around the counter and looked around, and then I heard a bang and what sounded like clawing on the door into their kitchen.

I walked over to the door and slowly turned the knob. As soon as I did the door flung open and sent me crashing into the cash register making it pop open.

A man with rolled back eyes and very pale and bloody skin stumbled out and sent his fist flying towards my face. I rolled to the side and his fist came into contact with the wooden counter, which splintered under his force.

I fired 2 shots at him but both missed his head. He stumbled again towards me and once again I fired at him. This time the 4 I fired connected with his head. He fell to the ground and I put a foot on his chest, and then fired a few more times into his head, which now was only a lump of mush and blood.

I looked around for a second then my eyes lay upon the money in the cash register. I pulled out a couple of twenty dollar bills and dropped them over the zombie's body. They floated gently down and landed on the dead man's chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this hasn't ogt as much action as the first or is as well written, but this is the second chapter. I promise the action will come back next chapter.**

Chapter 2

I sat in a large Retravision on a couch with my feet up on a coffee table. There was a TV in front of me but I doubted it would work. I picked up the remote and decided just to press the button, in case maybe some station was still on-air.

I flicked through the channels but everything was static. When I was just about to give up I found a channel that was working.

It was a news channel and it was supposedly live from in a helicopter. They had set up the station in case of emergencies and this was one of them.

A lady was hunched over in the helicopter with a microphone in her hand. You could see the pilot's hair just over the seat.

"Hello ladies and gentleman, if you are watching this right now then obviously you have survived so far through this invasion. Zombies have now been reported all over the globe. There is a safe-zone that right now we are flying to. We advise any of you that want to live to get to the safe-zone as soon as possible!" The reporter said.

Suzie, John, Regina and the others walked in and stared at the television, obviously craving to now what was happening and how many people were still alive.

The reporter continued talking. I caught a glimpse of something in the pilot's chair. Then the pilots arm came into view, it was decaying.

"Oh crap…" I mumbled.

"What?" Suzie asked.

"Look at the pilot's arm" I said.

They all looked, Regina gasped.

Then the camera started to move a bit, "Keep the camera steady you idiot! This is live!" the reporter spat.

Then the pilot let go of the controls and grabbed the reporter. She screamed for help but the cameraman was backing away. You saw the zombie rip at the flesh of the woman and the blood that sprayed out right there on the news.

"Holy son-of-a-whore!" John whispered.

The zombie looked up after he heard the cameraman whimper, and his head cocked to the side in a confused way.

Then the zombie lurched forward and walked up to the camera. The camera fell to the floor as you heard the cameraman scream in pain, and then the station went to static.

We all sat there for a few seconds dumbfounded.

"Did anyone hear where that safe-zone was?" John asked, sending everyone out of their stupor.

"Yeah, it was about 120 miles from here" Suzie answered.

"How can you still want to go out there? After seeing that, you still want to risk it?" Regina screeched.

"Well, yeah. We still want to risk it" I said.

Suzie and John nodded in agreement. Regina glared at us again then walked away.

I got up as well and walked out of the store. I walked up the escalator and over to a shop on the outer wall. I stared down out of the window of the furniture shop out into the open world.

Outside it was raining and the sky was dark, even though it was noon. I was thinking about what Regina had said. I wasn't rethinking my decision; I was just trying to work out why she wouldn't want to come with us.

I shook my head and stared down at the parking lot. There weren't many cars there, but there was one very close to the front doors. That would be the one we would take out of here. I hoped John knew how to drive.

Down in the parking lot I saw a few zombies, but most of the crowd probably had moved off to somewhere there was more food.

I jumped to my feet when a hand touched my shoulder and my hand went flying to my knife. I wheeled around quickly and saw one of the survivors.

"You surprised me, what do you want?" I asked.

"Come with me, I have something to show you" the man said and started to walk away.

He was very muscled and big. He looked like a professional wrestler.

I followed him through the building when we finally stopped at a manhole into the ceiling to the roof.

"What-" I asked.

"Shut up, just follow me" The man cut me off.

I shrugged and followed him onto the roof. He walked over to the edge and stared down.

"Look" he said shortly.

I stared down over the roof and saw what he was talking about. The zombies had decided to grab whatever they could and start smashing them against the glass.

"They seem to be getting smarter!" I said, shocked.

"Yes, and they won't stop until they have food, that's why you're up here."

"What?" I said, once again shocked and taken aback.

He grabbed me by the neck and dangled me over the edge of the roof, the zombies started to horde below me.

"Nothing personal mate" he explained.

"You aren't a man, you're a coward!" I managed to choke out.

"And why is that? Because I've found a way so we have more time to escape? Just think of it this way, you're helping us all survive!"

He laughed, but it was stopped short when the manhole once again banged open, and out came Suzie, John, Regina and the other survivor who was short and a bit chubby.

"Let him go Roger, it won't help us" Suzie tried to explain.

"Yes it will! You don't see it like I do! If we can sacrifice him we can all survive! We can barricade the mall, they wouldn't realize anyone is still in here!" the man now known as Roger said.

Suzie was about to say something but I kicked out and caught Roger right between the legs. He crumbled in pain and let me go. I fell down, but managed to grab onto the ledge.

Roger fell backwards in pain as Suzie and John came rushing over to help me up. They both grabbed an arm each and tugged me back onto the roof.

Roger got up and ran at me growling.

"Stop Roger!" John yelled in a commanding voice.

Roger stopped dead in his tracks, stared at John for a second then turned around.

"Thank you" John started, but Roger span around and ran right into me, shoving me off the roof.

I fell into the zombies waiting arms. I struggled and lashed out to remain unbitten. A zombie tried to bite me but I punched her in the teeth, shattering them.

The other zombies threw me into the wall. I jumped back to my feet and pulled out my knife.

The zombies started to all lurch forward. I swung my knife around and caught one in the neck. But there were still too many. Then I remembered my handgun which I had hidden in my pocket, my rifle was long gone up on the roof by then.

I whipped it out and shot the nearest zombie in the head, which exploded in a red mist of blood.

I ran towards the front door where John was motioning for me to come to.

I shot all of the zombies who came near me and reached the door. But when John tried to open it Roger ran forward and tried to push it shut. They were struggling against each other until I reached in and pulled Roger outside. The door swung open then slammed shut again, just after I had jumped back inside.

I held the door closed as Roger slammed his fists into it.

"Let me in! Let me in!" he yelled in horror.

I flicked the lock closed then stared at him. "Not by the hair on my chiny chin chin."

I backed away from the door as the zombies engulfed Roger.

"I'll be back for you! Just you wait!" Roger screamed.

I walked away from the door. Suzie ran after me and John followed, but Regina and the other man just stood there.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I had grabbed another rifle from the gun shop and was now polishing the barrel.

"We're leaving tonight guys" I said to John and Suzie, John was sitting on a chair and Suzie was leaning against the wall.

"How come?" Suzie asked.

"You saw what happened back there, that Roger guy just snapped. I ain't waiting around for the others to do the same. Anyway sooner is better than later" I explained.

"You got a point there. I don't think we should tell the others though, Regina will definitely try and stop us and that other man I haven't even heard speak, so he's unpredictable" John said.

I just nodded and continued to polish my gun.

At around 2 o'clock we got up and grabbed the three bags, one each. We crept down towards the doors, but just as we were closing in on them Regina jumped in our way.

"Stop! You can't go out there! It's suicide!" Regina screamed out.

"Reggie honey, stop it. They can do what they want to do," the mysterious other man said, "Sorry about that, she has schizophrenia and now that things are starting to happen she thinks she was always right and that everyone should take her advice. I'm her husband, have been for 12 years. I'm Stuart Fornell, and as you know she is Regina Fornell."

I was sort of surprised at this information.

"Are you going to come with us?" John finally asked.

"No, I think it would be best if we stayed here, because she won't go and I should stay with her" Stuart answered.

"I hope you survive, bye!" I said, and then walked the rest of the distance to the door.

The cold, fresh air hit me smack in the face like a slap, but felt pleasant, when I opened the doors. Suzie, John and I stepped out and looked around as the doors behind us were locked.

It was very overcast out and was about to rain. There were also no zombies in sight, so we walked over to the nearest car.

"Do you think we should go up to my car? It is at the back of the parking lot but I have the keys" John offered.

"No, we can't risk it" I answered.

"I know how to pick a lock" Suzie piped up.

I gave her a quizzical look but didn't ask questions. She unlocked the car with a bobby pin from her pocket and John and her got in. I threw my bag in but stayed out, staring around. Something wasn't right. I grabbed my rifle quickly and pointed it in front of me. Then I swung around and shot a zombie right in the face.

They were all behind us and had snuck up on us. I swiped out my knife and stabbed the nearest one in the eye.

I leapt in the car and slammed the door shut. The zombies horded over the car and I opened my window a crack. A zombie stuck his nose inside the crack and I shot it right back out.

John quickly hot-wired the car and slammed down the accelerator. We sped away from the zombies and down the road, hitting as many zombies as possible. They flipped over the car or disappeared under the car. We left Regina and Stuart behind, and no one has heard from them yet.

We sped down the road and out of the town.

"Damn it!" John cursed.

"What? What is it?" Suzie asked.

"We're nearly out of petrol already. The tank wasn't filled!" John cried out in a frustrated voice.

I looked at the fuel level and saw what John was talking about; we were down to one sixteenth of a tank.

John pulled up at the first gas station down the road; we were now on a long deserted road out where there were no houses. He hopped out of the car and grabbed the gas pump.

I hopped out of the car as well and walked towards the petrol station shop. This place was abnormally deserted. Not one car came by and not one ounce of blood could I find. I pulled out my knife and walked over to the counter. I rung the bell just for fun, but a man jumped up from behind the counter.

"Oh, hello!" I said in a cheery voice, but then I noticed the man's rolled back and glazed over eyes and the cuts and bloodstains.

He leapt over the counter and into me, knocking me to the ground. He groaned and tried to bite into my neck. I forced the knife on both corners of his lips, and forced the knife in. The blood started to pour out onto my hands. The zombie didn't recoil, and kept pushing down towards me. I drove the knife right into his mouth and through the back of his head. The zombie fell limp onto me.

I threw him off and got to my feet. I walked around the counter and looked around. Sure enough there was blood down there, so that meant there was another zombie here…

I swung around and looked back into the shop. Nothing was moving. I slowly searched the aisles but found nothing. I shook my head then grabbed a cloth from one of the aisles.

I wiped down the knife and my hands. I had this knife for a while now and I liked the feel of it.

When I walked back outside John had finished filling up the car and they were waiting for me.

I sighed and started to walk towards the car, when suddenly I was knocked down by something behind me. Then I felt that dreaded bite right down into my neck. I screamed and threw my knife over my head which stabbed right into the zombie.

I retrieved it and leant against the nearest wall. Suzie and John had run out to me by then.

We all waited there expecting me to become a zombie for a whole ten minutes. But nothing happened.

"What's the matter? My friend turned zombie in only a minute!" Suzie exclaimed, very confused.

"I don't know, it doesn't seem to affect me…" I whispered in awe.

"Well, no matter what we gotta keep going" John said.

"But what if I go zombie? What if it was just a delayed reaction or something?" I asked.

"We'll worry about that when we need to, and that's not right now. Now get in and let's go!" John proclaimed.

We hopped into the car and once again sped off down the road towards where we hoped the base was. Suzie pulled a map from the glove compartment and looked it over.

"Here's where the base was supposed to be" Suzie said pointing towards a spot on the map for John to see, "Only 62 miles left."

We continued driving until we reached another house, where a tire blew out. The car screeched to a stop right outside of the house. It was a farm house with a barn just to the left of it.

"Damn, at least the tire blew out here and not in the middle of a desert or something!" John said obviously peed off, "Hey, could you go get a new tire from that house?" that last part was aimed at me.

I got out of the car and walked over to the blown out wheel. All we needed was a new tire, so I walked up to the house and knocked on the door. I got no answer. I knocked again but it was hopeless, obviously no one was home.

I walked over to the barn and slowly pushed the door open.

"Hello?" I called out, "Anyone home?"

There was no answer, so I walked inside the barn. There were no animals in here surprisingly, it was as if everything but me, Suzie and John and a few zombies had been wiped from the Earth.

I tripped over something in the straw over the ground and nearly landed face-first on a pitchfork.

I cursed under my breath and got up, and then the pitchfork came flying forward into my shin. It hardly dug in but it still hurt like hell. I fell onto the ground holding my shin in pain. A zombie rose from the straw and stared right at me.

I was waiting for him to strike but he didn't. I got to my feet and then backed away from the zombie. Now he started to move, he lurched forward towards me with an evil smile. He grabbed my throat in one hand and my right arm in the other.

He slowly started to squeeze his hand down into my throat which cut off my breathing. I gasped and tried to raise my left arm, but couldn't. I managed to kick the zombie in the gut then fall to my knees gasping for air.

The zombie got up and ran towards me, so I did a lag sweep making him land hard on his back.

I quickly grabbed the pitchfork and drove it deep into his head.

I stumbled back towards the door but another zombie stepped in my way. This one was a woman. She ran towards me but I shot her in the head with the handgun. A young girl came out from behind her mother and ran at me. I tried to shoot her but there were no bullets left and the rest of the ammo was in the car. I swung my rifle off my shoulder and shot right into the girl's head.

As I opened the door I saw that there were spare tires on the back of the owner's truck which was parked out next to the barn, away from the car's view. In no time we were back on the road, and somehow the sky had gone from gray to a dark gray with streaks of red inside it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Suzie was fiddling with the radio to see if there was anything still on the air, John was focusing on driving and I was staring out the window at the passing scenery. The sky was now a very dark grey colour.

We were only a mile or two from the safe-zone.

"Watch out!" I screamed as a man walked in front of our car.

John tried to swerve out of the way but lost control of the car. The car went flying off the road and rolled several times partially crushing the car's roof. The car finally came to a stop the right way up. John jumped from the car and started yelling towards the man, "Hey! What did you think you were doing? You sent us off the road!"

I stumbled from the car very dizzy, and then I helped Suzy get out. We stared over at the man who had caused our accident who was still in the same place on the road, his head down so his face was hidden in the shadows.

Suzie and I walked up to where John was yelling at the mysterious man.

The man had on robes and a white collar, so he looked like a priest. He put his head up and quietly said, "Pray the lord your soul to take" while looking at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

Suddenly a hand was forced through the young priest's chest, a rotting hand. A zombie had just shoved his hand right through the minister with a moan. He pulled it back out and fell onto the ground. The priest fell onto his knees choking out blood.

I grabbed my rifle and shot straight through the zombie's head causing a spray of blood.

The minister started to talk hysterically, repeating "Jesus Christ most holy" over and over again.

"Come on, we got to get you to a doctor, and soon!" John said while picking up the priest by one arm. I ran forward and supported the other half of his body. We pulled him over to the car and put him in, John had a white T-shirt he had found in the trunk and was wrapping it around the priest man's chest.

The car may have been a little banged up but it still worked, so we drove the last few miles to the military base.

The military base was a big area full of big hangars with a gate at the entrance. There was also a tall, sturdy metal fence surrounding the whole encampment.

We stopped at the gate where two people dressed in army uniforms with guns held in their hands stood.

"Are any of you infected?" one of the men asked us.

"No, but do you really think a zombie would answer that question?" John inquired.

"Um, no, move on civilian!" the guard snapped a salute and we drove in through the now open gates. They closed behind us.

Another army man stopped us down the dirt track through all of the hangars and told us, "Your hangar will be hangar 12, just down that lane there."

We drove over to our hangar and noticed that there weren't many people here; I guess they just didn't make it.

When we stopped the car out front two men and one woman wearing medic's outfits ran to the priest and carried him away, no questions asked.

Inside the hangar there was only 3 other people, a young boy clinging to his mother and his father sat next to them with his arm around his wife.

We chose beds and put the backpacks there.

It started to rain an hour after we got there and I walked outside. The cold rain felt good on my skin after being stuck in the car.

I decided to explore, and walked down towards the gates. Once there I saw the guards watching the road in front of them. Suddenly a hand grabbed my shoulder and I jumped, behind me was the priest. But he wasn't like he was before, even though he was still bleeding. He had a crazy look in his eye.

"You've been chosen, beware! Beware! You have been bitten but you haven't turned! You have been chosen!" the priest screamed before the doctors grabbed him and gave him a needle to keep him quiet.

I thought over what he had just said, and realized he was right. I hadn't turned zombie even though I had been bitten, I had the scar for proof of that. That meant something, I knew it did. I walked back to the hangar just in time to see a group of zombies hording around the fence nearest.

They all stopped their feeble attempt to break down the fence and stared at me with their cold, dead eyes.

I walked over to the fence but they still did nothing. I put my hand on the fence and one zombie grabbed it, before slowly letting go. I raised my eyebrows in confusion.

"Get away from there!" I heard Suzie yell from behind me, but I didn't move.

The zombies had now started to slam their bodies into the bars and they were starting to snap. Yet I still didn't move.

My mind was screaming for me to move and run, but I couldn't, I couldn't move an inch. Suddenly a bar broke and fell inwards, missing me by inches. But I still didn't move, I didn't even flinch.

Suddenly I had use of my legs again and fell backwards trying to crawl away. The zombies had now gotten through and were stumbling towards me.

I got to my feet and ran into the hangar; I grabbed my rifle and slung it over my shoulder. I grabbed my favorite knife and put two handguns in my pockets. I grabbed my weapons backpack and roused John from his sleep.

Suzie was already grabbing her stuff.

"John, we're getting out of here. Something is wrong here, they didn't attack me" I told John.

He started grabbing his stuff immediately. I took out my handguns, one in each hand and ran outside.

The zombies had now started to attack everyone, causing mass panic and chaos.

The military were having trouble doing anything as most of them lay dead in the dirt.

I shot at the closest zombie and managed to sever his head. Now the zombies decided I was ready to die, as they started hoarding over towards me.

I shot every one of them that came too close while waiting for the others.

"C'mon guys, it's a bit hard trying to fight off thousands of zombies out here!" I called out to them.

Suddenly my guns ran out of ammo, so I flipped my rifle over my shoulder and shot at one particular zombie who was inches from grabbing me. I shot wildly into the pack of zombies until I had no more bullets. I couldn't be bothered reloading so I threw it at a zombie which snapped its head back.

Suzie and John ran out of the hangar then and we sprinted through the chaos towards the gates.

The priest was at the gates with a match in his hand. It was burning but the flame didn't burn the stick at all.

"Good luck and may god be with you" the priest said before hurling the match into what I suspected was a trail of water, but it caught flame just like gasoline. The trail led to the only non-hangar building, a two story brick house, which exploded in a fiery mess.

"We got to get out of here priest, go!" I screamed towards the priest over the sound of the killing behind me.

But he just stared sadly at me, and then walked into the flames.

I was about to call out but I realized it was no good, he was dead now. We ran up to the gates and saw that they were closed, and the guards from outside had taken off. I pushed the gate as hard as I could with John right beside me helping and Suzie making sure no zombies killed us before we got the door open. We managed to open the gates just wide enough so we could slip through.

But that also meant the zombies could get out, so we pushed it shut.

Inside the only safe-zone in the world were people burning, people getting dismembered and people altogether dying. There was no help for humanity now.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We walked as far as we could before stopping at a town with a sign out the front reading, "Welcome to" the rest of the sign had been charred and broken off. Most of the town was deserted, but there were a few people wandering around or just passing through. We gathered as much information as we could from these people, but nothing was really concrete, just rumors.

One man we stopped to talk to was a man that looked like he had been 60 until all of this happened, now he looked very tired and sad.

This man said, "When ya get down a few miles from 'ere ya better not go through Crystal City, I heard there was the surviving citizens with their barricades up guarding the city, they don't want no zombies gettin' in there."

Down the road we were on speaking to the man a gunshot was heard, followed by three more. We ran down to where we heard the gunshots to find 2 dead bodies, both had blood all over them. Next to the bodies was a frightened looking man with his gun drawn. He was short and had glasses. His hair was brown and he had little droplets of blood on his jeans.

Another man came up and guided him away from the slowly building crowd.

"They were zombies, they were eating each other, I had to, I had to…" the man muttered as he was led away.

This was what the world was brought to, people being afraid of shooting a gun but firing 4 shots into 2 people. Mass panic was caused all over the world and the dead were walking, and killing. This was indeed the end of the world as we knew it.

It was now around 6 O'clock at night and we were all feeling very tired, so we looked for somewhere to stay.

We found a nice looking motel with little damage at all. The name of it was 'The Gondalo Motel'. We walked over to the reception area and walked through the broken glass doors. Other than those doors the motel was completely intact and normal.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Suzy called out to the room.

"Go away" came a small voice from behind the counter.

"We just want a room for tonight, we don't want to bother you or anything" I told whoever was behind the counter.

A man peeped over the counter then slowly stood up. He had brown hair that was in a mess and was wearing a gray short sleeved t-shirt and long black pants on.

"You just want a room? I'll give you our finest if you tell me what's going on out there; by the way I am Robert Gondalo, the owner of this establishment" the man said.

We introduced ourselves and then I said, "We came from a long way away towards the military base, the only military base that was mankind's protection. But the day we got there, which happened to be today, the zombies invaded. As far as we know we are the only survivors from the base."

"Hmm, good enough. Here's the key" Robert replied throwing me a key.

We walked back outside and I looked over at the road. On the road a woman was lying on the ground trying to crawl away from a zombie.

I pulled out my rifle and got the zombie in my sights, and then I fired blowing up its head.

The woman scrambled to her feet and left without even saying thank you.

I shook my head and walked into the now open door of room 12.

Inside were 3 couches, 3 beds, and a small fridge, lots of cupboards, a bathroom and a good sized TV. I looked in the cupboards and found a plate. Then I looked in the other pantries and found 2 cans of ravioli, and in the fridge I found a block of cheese and a packet of bread.

I left the bread out to thaw and fell onto my bed exhausted. Suzy and John had done the same when we walked in but John was now up and looking out the window.

"It's raining again, and it looks like it's about to storm. We'll head to Crystal City tomorrow and we can visit my home, and then I guess we'll just have to find somewhere to go" he said.

"Do you have any family?" I asked kindly.

John nodded and looked down at the ground depressingly.

"I'm sure they'll be alright, there are a lot of things they could have done to stay alive" Suzy explained.

"Hey, my father should be there on his business trip!" I suddenly said, remembering the details.

"Really?" John asked in a surprised voice.

"What about you Suzy? Where are your parents?" I asked her.

"My parents were in our house when all of this began, but I saw my mum among those zombies back at the mall, so I don't think my dad will be alive either" she answered.

As I nodded there was a soft rap on the door followed by a few more.

"Suddenly I heard a rapping" John joked as he got up. When he answered the door there was no one there.

"Hello?" he said, picking a yellow letter off of the ground.

He walked back over to the table and sat down. Suzy walked up and peered over his shoulder as he read the front.

"It's addressed to you…" Suzy whispered, looking at me.

"What's it say?" I asked as John opened the letter.

John and Suzy read the letter but didn't say anything.

"What's it say?" I asked again. Still no answer.

"It says, 'I'm coming for you', that's it" John explained.

Then suddenly a body was thrown violently through the window causing shards of glass and water to fly every which way. This body had a gray shirt and black pants.

"Mr. Gondalo?" I asked no one in particular.

Then I heard the moan, the moan only the dead could make. I looked out the shattered window and saw at least 5 zombies trying to make their way through the window.

I grabbed out my knife, as I would never let that out of my reach, and stabbed it into the nearest zombie. The zombie let out a nearly human scream and fell limp onto the jagged remains of the window.

John had grabbed his handgun and Suzy had grabbed her handgun. They shot the remaining few zombies.

I slowly approached the window and looked out into the rain. "We gotta leave, now!" I ordered.

There was no argument, the zombies were here and someone wanted us dead, then again there were millions of zombies out there and a lot of people who could hate us.

We quickly gathered our few possessions and I threw the little food we had found into my pack. I shouldered the rifle and put the handgun in my pocket. We burst out of the door and into the motel parking lot.

The reception office was worse off than our room, everything was in a mess. There was blood splattered over part of the room and mostly along the desk. There was what looked like an eyeball lying on the table.

"Is that…" Suzy started but I hurried her along.

The streets were deserted now, as it was now much later. People peered from there moderate safety inside houses out at us, the only ones outside.

"Does anyone have a flashlight?" I asked, staring down the seemingly endless stretch of road covered with darkness.

We rummaged through our packs but found no flashlights.

"Damn it, we'll have to go on in the dark" I said in an aggravated voice, throwing my pack back on my back.

We started to walk up the road, catching glances behind us whenever we could. We reached the end of the city and the start of another long, deserted, country road.

When I looked behind us again I saw what had to be hundreds of people with completely blank stares and blood covering their clothes and bodies.

"Zombies…" I whispered.

"What?" Suzy asked.

"Zombies!" I shouted as the horde behind us started to lumber towards us. How hundreds of zombies got behind us I'll never know.

We sprinted off down the road with the horde following, somehow keeping pace by only walking.

We were starting to get ahead and by the time we couldn't run anymore the last zombie had disappeared.

But we didn't stop; we couldn't run so we walked.

Further down the road we stopped to set up camp or whatever a camp we could make. It was now 11 o'clock by my cracked watch. WR50M was written on the watch. Water Resistant 50 Metres. It could only take so much pressure before it would just stop, give up. We had been put under what seems like 50 metres worth of pressure, but I didn't intend on stopping, giving up wouldn't solve anything. We had to fight.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I woke up in the morning with a numb body from the freezing cold and the rain and a stiff neck. We had all slept with our packs as pillows. John was already up and was making us breakfast; eggs on toast.

I sat up and stretched while yawning.

"How'd you cook the eggs?" I asked.

"I used my lighter, I found it this morning when I felt it digging into my hip" John answered, handing me my eggs on toast. The toast was a bit charred but the warmth was divine. It felt so good to have something in my stomach again.

I stared down the road we were traveling on, and saw white. There was a heavy fog nearly everywhere. We seemed to be in our own personal circle where the fog couldn't penetrate.

Once Suzy had woken up and eaten her breakfast we got on our way, walking through the fog. We could still see each other properly; it was as if the fog was moving with us so the clear circle was always around us.

At around noon the fog thinned out then altogether disappeared.

The sky was still very gray, but it wasn't raining at that moment.

We finally walked into town, but there was no one in site, at all, anywhere. The only sound was a faint static sound no doubt emitting from a TV set. There weren't even any travelers passing through. It was as if we were the last people on earth.

I walked into the middle of the street we were on and stared around. There were no lights on, that was obvious as the power was out, and there was no sign of human life.

"Where is everyone?" I asked in a whisper.

"Out for tacos, what do you think?" Suzy said in a sarcastic tone, but the fear was there.

On the corner of the intersection was a pub, a big one. The sign above the big double doors read 'MALKINES PUB', and just over the sign was one for Crystal Bitter, the local beer.

We walked into the pub and looked around. Nothing was out of place, though a strongly built pub like this one should have been the ideal spot for shelter from the undead horde, but it didn't look like anyone had been here for a while. A glass stood on the bar with a dirty cleaning rag inside.

I walked around a few tables and looked behind the bar. There was no one there and no signs of struggle.

John grabbed a Crystal Bitter that was still unopened from a table and popped it open. When I stared at him he said, "I haven't had one for ages" with a shrug.

Suzy was looking through the swing door into the backroom and motioned for me to come and looked. So I came over and stared in. There was a long dark hallway with shelves on either side holding cartons of beer and small bar snacks. But what really grabbed my attention was a shape moving at the end of the hallway. It looked like an animal but could have easily been a child or a hunched over adult.

"What is it?" Suzy whispered and I put my finger to my lips making her quiet.

I slowly pushed open the door and took out my handgun, just in case. I walked down the corridor warily without taking my eyes off that shape. It was walking around in a circle.

Suddenly I bumped into something with my head, a cord for those cellar lights. I pulled it and from above me came a feeble light from a single bulb.

When I did this the shape pounced upon me and started licking my face, it was a dog. An uninfected dog at that.

"Hello boy! What are you doing down here?" I asked the dog, who just stood on my chest wagging his tail.

I lightly pushed him off and got to my feet. Further down the hall was the first human other than my small group I had seen in this town. A naked man was sitting in a corner with decaying skin. He was slowly rocking back and forth and chewing on something.

I raised my handgun and said, "Hello."

The man turned his head around and stared at me. He had one empty eye socket, a long scar down his cheek that curved around to the center of his chin and most disgustingly a piece of human flesh hanging from his mouth.

I had to immediately push down the vomit rising in my throat from seeing this. Also I could smell the corpse, that really bad stench that made your eyes water that accompanies a carcass.

I raised my handgun and saw the man had completely glazed over eyes. He leapt forward towards me and I shot at him, but the bullet landed in his chest, far from his head. He tackled me to the ground and tried to bite into my neck but I held my arm firmly on his neck, pushing him away.

But I was no match for an adult zombie, and he got his face close enough to mine so I could smell his rank breath.

I put my handgun, with difficulty, under his chin and fired, splattering the wall behind me with brains and blood.

I got to my feet and looked at what the man had been chewing on; it was a woman, in her 40's by the looks of her. She had big chunks of flesh out of her legs and her lips had been bitten off.

The dog came up and sniffed at her face. I pointed my handgun at her and realized I was out of ammo. I put it back in my pocket and reached for my other gun. Suddenly she sat up and tried to grab the dog. I pulled out my knife instead and stabbed her in the top of the head and pulled the knife down, making a long, bloody cut through her head.

I looked down the hallway and saw there was no one else here, so I whistled to the dog and walked back.

"What did you find?" Suzy asked me as I opened the door.

"2 zombies, one freshly killed by the other, and this dog!" I replied indicating the dog merrily wagging its tail with its head down playfully.

"Aw, he's so cute! What were you doing down there?" Suzy asked the dog, patting his head.

"What should we name him?" John asked, kneeling down and patting the dog as well. He used his left hand, as the right one still had the bottle in it.

"Sam, after the dog in I Am Legend" I said after a moment of thinking.

So Sam, Suzy, John and I walked back out. John threw the bottle over his shoulder and it smashed in the porch of the pub.

"So, lead the way John. Off to your house" I said, motioning for John to go first as I reloaded my handgun.

We walked into a street named Foley Avenue up to the 5th house.

"Here it is, home sweet home" John said, stopping outside the house.

He sighed and walked forward, up to the door. He rapped upon the door and waited for at least a minute. There was no answer. He pushed the door lightly and it swung in. Inside the floor had dirt and mud marks all over it and some things were shattered on the floor.

"Ellen! Ellen, are you here?" John called out.

Once again there was no answer. But when we walked into the study we found out why. There was blood splashed over one wall and dripped onto the floor and a window was shattered. John gagged a bit and tears started to fall from his eyes.

Suzy started to try and calm John down, who had just broken down into a chair sobbing. I walked over to the table next to the blood smear and looked at the computer. It was on and a document was opened. The only thing on it was a video called 'The End of the World'. Next to the computer was a small pocketbook with black bounding and a bright red heading the same colour as the blood. The heading read: Ellen Clover's Diary.

I opened the video up and a young woman around John's age appeared on the screen.

"Hello, this is Ellen Clover. I have made this video to document the end of the world as we know it" the lady said staring into the camera. John slowly got to his feet and came over to the computer, staring at his wife. "Outside I could hear peoples screams for the last few minutes, but ever since they have stopped. A low fog is now spreading throughout the city and I can't see anyone outside" she continued.

"Ellen…" John whispered to himself.

"My husband is away right now, and I hope he's okay. I'm going to now see if the electricity is on" she got out of her chair and walked over to the TV in the corner. She pressed the ON button and the screen jumped into life.

"So the electricity is still on, now I'll check if any channels are still on the air" she flicked through the channels but most of them were just static. A cartoon channel was still on and a show named 'Camp Lazlo' was playing. A few more static channels then another station was on, a news station. It was live from a helicopter. The same news broadcast we watched.

As the events unfolded on the television Ellen fell back into her chair and stared at the TV in horror.

"Well, you heard that; it appears that the dead are walking the earth…" Ellen said in an awestruck voice. "I'll be back soon, I have to go and check the doors and windows are still secure."

She put a hand over the camera and the screen went black for a second, then it popped back on and she was once again sitting in front of the camera. The time said it had been nearly 2 hours.

"Everything's secure now, I had a little breach downstairs but it's all taken care of" she said while patting a small handgun in her lap, "Still misty outside, but it's clearing up a bit. There seems to be little carnage compared to what I thought. And there doesn't seem to be any zombies out there anymore, I guess they went in search of food. This whole thing seems like a waking nightmare."

She got up again and turned the camera off. When the screen came back on it was nighttime and she had a small flashlight illuminating her face.

When she spoke she spoke in a whisper, and she said, "I was wrong, very wrong. The things are back. There are a lot of them, and I think they can smell me. They're hording around my house now. I pushed as much stuff against the windows and doors as I could to guard against them, but I don't know if that will be enough. I'm going to have to fight them soon, so I'm going to grab the shotgun John always kept in the cellar."

The screen went to black again and then came back on, this time it was morning and Ellen had the shotgun in her hands.

"Hello again, I dropped off to sleep last night keeping watch. I managed to take out a few, but there were hundreds, maybe even thousands! I need to get out of here, but I can't. The zombies are still surrounding my house. I have enough food for a few more days, but I don't think I can last that long. The zombies are all hording around my house, nowhere else. Either everyone else is dead or they got away" she explained, "I'll talk to you again tonight, for now I'm going to go shoot some more, I don't know how I do it, I know some of these people, but I have to."

The camera turned off again, and like Ellen said the next entry was at night. This time she had her gun with her.

"They've gotten in; I needed to barricade myself in this room. I took at least a hundred of the zombies out but more just came in to replace them! I've got to get out!"

Suddenly the door burst open and the zombies poured through. They leapt upon Ellen and the camera was knocked to the ground. It went a little fuzzy then came back to normal, and the blood was smeared over the wall and Ellen lay dead leaning on the wall. John chocked out another sob as she started to raise, a gaping hole in her neck pouring with blood. The zombies stumbled into her and tried to grab her to take another bite. She stumbled away from them and suddenly fell, right out the window.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I turned the computer off as John broke down into tears. Sam was sitting in front of him and, sensing his sadness, was looking worried.

Suzy and I tried to comfort him but he didn't want it, he just pushed us away, and with a rattling breath picked up the diary. He flicked it open as his tears fell onto the first page.

I picked up the shotgun from ground where it had been thrown, behind the couch next to the computer. John put the diary into his pack and, with another rattling breath, said, "Let's go."

We walked outside with John drying his tears behind us. Suddenly I felt a drop on my arm, quickly followed by one on my face as I looked up. It started to rain again. Sam jumped up biting joyfully at the rain, twisting around every time a drop fell on his back.

I laughed at this sign of joy by the dog; obviously he wasn't discouraged by the world being taken over by zombies. Suzy laughed with me and John even cracked a smile.

"Where do we go from here?" Suzy asked.

"Well, my father's workplace is on the other side of town, so-" I started but was cut off by a long, inhuman cry from at the other end of the street.

That's when I remembered what happened in Ellen Clover's video. The zombies smelt life, and came straight away. They had smelt Ellen, and now they smelt us.

I swung around and saw what I had thought was there, a large group of zombies huddled at the end of the street. One walked out in front, a thin man in a black singlet who was missing an arm.

The man suddenly growled and ran towards us snarling. Unlike the other zombies we had seen this one actually ran, and to our horror so did the others behind him. And it seems the dead run fast.

"RUN!" I screamed and we sprinted sown the other end of the street, the way we came.

Sam was running wildly next to us, feeling our distress. Dogs can feel human's emotions very well.

We sprinted around the corner back into the main street, the pub was my aim. I heard the rush of the wind around me, the heavy beating of my heart and the pounding of my feet on the cement, but mostly I felt fear and confusion. The zombies went from lumbering along; limping with every step to sprinting full out towards us, faster than some of them could have run before.

We finally reached the pub and I slammed the door after we had all gotten in.

"Barricade the place!" John yelled.

I hurled a table onto its side and shoved it in front of a window. And then I pushed as much as I could to support that and block the window. We barricaded each of the windows and every door but one, the front door. I don't know how we even got that many done, those zombies were running faster than you could imagine! Maybe it was because there were only 2 big windows, one back door and one front door.

The one-armed man slammed face first into the door shattering the window. I grabbed my rifle off of my shoulder and shot a big hole through the zombie's brain, splattering gore around the door. I pushed a table in front of the window and threw a few heavy chairs in front of it, securing the door just as more zombies crashed into it. I could hear their fingernails scraping against the windows and walls.

"Crap that was close!" I panted in relief.

"Yeah, now that the zombies are running I don't think we would have stood a chance!" John agreed.

I walked away from the doorway and around the bar. I opened the fridge which was still running somehow and grabbed an orange Fanta.

"How's it still running?" I asked John and Suzy.

"This is a pub right? So wouldn't it have a generator?" Suzy asked John.

"Yep, that's right, so we picked the ideal spot!" John said cheerfully, the first time he talked cheerfully since viewing the video.

As I drunk the bottle of Fanta a nearly overpowering feeling of tiredness flowed into me.

"I'm tired, who's gonna keep watch while the others sleep?" I asked with a yawn.

"I'll keep first watch, then I'll wake up one of you and you'll take the second watch" John replied.

I nodded and put the Fanta on the bar. I lay down on the ground with my pack as a pillow. I pulled and apple out of John's bag which lay discarded next to me. I munched on it to cure my small hunger pangs and then sleep overcame me.

When I opened my eyes I knew I was dreaming, as I was in the middle of a desert. I got to my feet and looked around. There was nothing around me except for sand and a few small shrubs scattered around.

I looked back ahead and a man was standing there. The man wasn't standing on the ground though; he was floating at least a foot from the ground. This man was painted up like a clown.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am your every nightmare, I am called the Eater of Worlds, and I'm coming for you…" the strange clown said, his mouth curving up into a sickening smile.

"You, you wrote that letter?" I said questioningly.

The clown nodded and said, "This whole thing is my handiwork, I threw the world into chaos, I raised the dead, I ruined your life…"

Suddenly I came out of my dream and I felt someone shaking me awake.

"Wake up! They're getting in!" Suzy screamed in my ear.

I leapt to my feet and grabbed my handguns out of my pockets, not feeling the slightest bit tired anymore. Sam lay curled up in front of the bar, John stood holding a rifle pointed at the door and Suzy had her handguns in her hands. It was early in the morning.

The things we had shoved up against the windows and doors were now collapsing letting in the rain from outside. Bloody hands reached inside trying to grab us.

I shot into the crowd hitting as many as possible.

"How are we gonna get out? We can't exactly shoot our way through thousands of zombies!" I yelled towards Suzy and John over the sound of the moans and thumps of the dead outside.

"There's a tunnel in the back, it was used when the pub used to get raided by the police. Use it, get away from here!" John yelled at us.

"What about you?" Suzy yelled at him.

"I'm going to stay, I'll distract them long enough for you guys to get out, and I'll take as many of them as I can with me!" John yelled back, shooting a zombie who had fallen in through the window.

"NO!" Suzy and I screamed at him.

He just shook his head and yelled, "Go!"

We looked at him for a moment longer, and then we sprinted into the back room pulling Sam along with us.

"I'm coming Ellen…" John whispered when we had left.

John sprinted into the crowd of zombies shooting everyone he could, letting loose a massive war cry. Once he was tangled in the crowd of zombies he smashed the rifle over the closest zombies' heads. He than threw the rifle away and tried to pull out his handguns from his pockets. A zombie suddenly tackled him to the ground, trying to bit John's nose off. John kept him away but only an inch from his face. He put the handgun he had in his hand, the other he had dropped, up to the back of the zombies head and fired. The bullet went right through the zombie's head, out through the zombie's mouth, and through his own head. The zombies descended upon the dead man, feeding.

I heard the shots from down the corridor. Suzy and I both had tears rolling from our eyes, but we didn't stop.

We reached the back of the corridor and I shone a torch on the ground, where a trap-door lay.

"Where'd you get the torch?" Suzy asked, pointing at the torch in my hand.

"I found 3 of them on a shelf, here" I replied sadly, throwing her a torch.

We opened the heavy trap-door and walked down worn stone steps into a dark tunnel. It smelt of alcohol and of sewerage.

We walked through the foul-smelling tunnel and at the end we found another trap-door on the ceiling of the tunnel. We opened the door and were greeted by the sunlight.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I threw the trap-door right over while staring at the sky, grateful for escaping. The trap-door didn't make a thud like it would of on cement, or even the crushing sound of grass. It sunk into sand.

I looked around and realized we were no longer in Crystal City, even though we didn't walk for longer than a few minutes.

We were now in the middle of a desert that looked eerily familiar. Suddenly it popped into my head; this was the same place I was at in my dream…

"Woah, where are we?" Suzy asked as we climbed out.

"Well we certainly ain't in Crystal City any more" I answered, "But it does look the same as the desert in my dream…"

"What dream?" Suzy asked.

"When I fell asleep in the Malkine's I dreamed of this desert, and some clown was floating here" I explained, and then I told her what it told me.

We looked around, but there didn't seem to be any clown floating or otherwise.

I opened my mouth to speak but was stopped when I heard a moan. I looked over Suzy's shoulder and saw thousands upon thousands of zombies walking towards us. Suzy had a similar look of horror on her face as I did, so I thought there must be more surrounding us.

We spun around pressing our backs together and staring at all the zombies circling us.

I held my rifle tightly, holding it at head-height.

A sinister laugh alerted my attention to one side of the circle, where the clown was now standing. The re-animated corpses behind him made the sight even more terrifying. Their wounds covered in crusty blood, and some were still bleeding.

"You thought you could get away, but no! You can't!" the clown yelled towards us, letting out another Pennywise-like laugh.

"Why are you doing this? You Pennywise wannabee!" I shouted at it, pushing Suzy behind me and slightly backing up.

"Aw, are you sad because ol' Johnny's gone?" the clown said in a mock baby voice and then let out another laugh.

The clown put its hand behind its back and then brought it back out, holding a severed head, John's severed head.

I gasped in shock and Suzy screamed, the clown just stood there and laughed. He hurled the head back over his shoulder into the undead crowd.

I glared at the clown and pointed the gun right into its face.

The clown let out another laugh and said, "Go for it, it won't help you now. You can't kill me, and now you can't even run! You were immune to the zombie bites, you might have noticed. Why, you may ask. I made it so, that's why! Why you? I made it so, that's why! Why you? Why anyone? It doesn't really matter, what matters is that this is the end, for you and the world."

I lowered my gun, realizing that what he said was true, and then I raised it again and fired. The bullet went straight into the clown's eye, sending a blood spray through the back of its head.

The clown had its head snapped back, but then he pulled it slowly back, laughing like crazy. The hole in its head stitched itself back up before our very eyes.

"Now, let me introduce you to an old friend" the clown said, pointing behind us.

I turned around and saw something the chilled my blood to freezing point, there before us stood Roger, his eyes glazed over and bloodstains all down his chest, including a bleeding face. He was wearing the same things he had been wearing when he was engulfed by he zombies, but now his clothes were a bit ripped.

As Roger laughed the clown's laugh melded with it, making it sound like Satan himself was laughing at me.

I pushed Suzy back away from me and pointed my rifle at Roger's head. Suddenly my rifle and my handguns flew from my possession and over to the clown, who proceeded to crushing them between his hands. Suzy's guns followed suit.

"Now, if you just shot him what fun would the fight be?" the clown told me.

I glared at him again and pulled out my knife.

Roger lunged at me and tackled me to the ground, holding my wrists so I couldn't escape or use my knife. I kicked him in the stomach, forcing him off me. I jumped to my feet and stabbed Roger in the head when he ran at me.

I held the knife there as Roger slowly lowered his hands. Then his eyes closed.

I had done it, I thought, but then he opened his eyes again and wrenched the knife from his head, ripping it from my grip.

He then stabbed it right into my arm, making blood pour form the wound. He pulled it back out and threw it into the ground. He grabbed my arm and opened his mouth, ready to bite. Then he stopped, a look of pain flashing across his eyes, and he fell, his head rolling off his shoulders. Suzy stood behind him with a machete which she must have gotten before we escaped the pub and hidden with her shirt.

I got to my feet and turned back to the clown, holding my gushing arm.

"Well, you survived, how disappointing. I guess if you want a job done, then do it yourself!" the clown said angrily and started to walk towards me.

I stood my ground, not afraid of what was coming.

He opened his mouth, revealing razor sharp teeth, droll dripping from his fangs.

I just stood there, waiting for my chance.

"You can't destroy me" the clown reminded me, "I am your worst nightmare!"

"You're wrong, I can destroy you. I can and will!" I yelled as he got into my arm's length. I pulled out the lighter I had retrieved from my house what seemed like a million years ago and shoved it right into his nose. The make-up on his face immediately caught fire, just as I had hoped.

The look of surprise on his sadistic face as the flames covered his face I'll never forget. He fell to the ground clawing at his face.

"I guess when you think your invincible you don't worry about wearing flammable make-up. Burn in hell you bastard!" I told the writhing clown.

I looked around at the zombie horde; they just stood there, waiting for an order.

"What do we do?" Suzy asked me, looking around at the horde as well.

"We fight" I answered simply, pulling my knife from the ground.

Suddenly I heard the roar of a helicopter's blades above us, and upon looking up found a black helicopter hovering above us, a ladder being dropped in front of us.

"Get in!" a man wearing a black SWAT uniform yelled at us just as the clown screamed, "Get them!"

Suzy jumped on the ladder and scrambled up; I pulled my knife from the ground and followed, the zombie now pushing forward to get to us. Several grabbed onto the ladder but a few men and a woman wearing the SWAT uniforms shot them down with their guns.

"Thank god you arrived when you did! Where are we heading? Another safe-area? One the public wasn't told about?" Suzy asked the man who had thrown down the ladder.

The man nodded and said, "We're going to a remote island, one that was completely deserted. It was only thought of recently, so we couldn't tell the public."

I looked around at the others in the helicopter; there was a couple sitting against a wall holding hands, frightened looks on their faces, the three SWAT people and the pilot.

"How many people are still alive?" I asked.

"As far as we know, just over a hundred" the woman answered.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

We flew across an area of sea and landed on an island. This island was very small and was covered in forest. We landed by the shore where the dock was and we all got out, including the pilot.

It didn't look like anyone was here, only a few birds in the trees. But the SWAT people and the pilot walked into the forest, and we all followed suit. They weaved around the trees and after a few minutes of walking we emerged into a small campsite. There were a few tents, around 20, and there was one very small building. The building was probably a food storage place. There were several ripped open tents lying about as well.

But there was no human life, or so it seemed. A few of the tents opened upon our arrival and now some very scared looking people looked out.

"I thought you said there were just over a hundred people, yet I only see maybe 15" I said to the SWAT people.

They didn't answer me; they ran to the people in the tents and started to talk feverishly.

I stared over at them for a while but looked out into the forest when I heard some rustling. There is was again, this time to my right.

I slowly walked towards the tree line, drawing my knife along the way.  
I heard the rustling again, and saw something run past a few trees.

I was about to walk closer when someone yelled out for me to come back. It was a SWAT officer, who pushed me out of the way and walked over to the trees.

Suddenly someone jumped out from behind a tree and grabbed the SWAT person around the neck. The SWAT officer fired his gun a few times but couldn't get his arm up to shoot the man in the head.

The man pulled the officer back into the trees where several others had gathered. They all were rotting, and they all had large, fatal wounds.

The zombies had found us…

THE END

**A/N: Finished! Watch out for the sequel! Thanks to all of my reveiwers!**


End file.
